


Jersey Devil

by GreyCatbird



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyCatbird/pseuds/GreyCatbird
Summary: How JD showed up to town.





	1. Chapter One

Alright so the deal didn't go exactly as planned. Not the first time and won't be the last.  The local Sheriff had stumbled across the two of them in a rather incriminating way but thankfully just a split second after they had shaken on it.  The spoils were all theirs.  Well as soon as they got out of the small cell at the sheriff's office.  That was hardly a worry though, JD thought leaning back comfortably on the metal cot giving the sheriff a smug and easy grin, just would wait until night when things are quiet and hop on out.  The sheriff looked over at them and sniffed.  She's had been doing that all afternoon, maybe they should tell her they know a great cure for the sniffles if she wants to make a deal. The near constant glares suggest that she wouldn't be amenable even if JD always makes good on their end of any deal.  

The man they had made a deal with paced nervously around his cell, poking and prodding the cut on his palm that the deputy had bandaged up.  The sheriff had asked him many times what the deal was but all he had done was mutter under his breath and give JD terrified looks.  All JD did when she asked was shrug and tell her it wasn't their place to say.  

“If we don't know what the deal they made was, then how long can we hold them sheriff?” The deputy asked, the nervous man clearly getting to him.

“I'm not sure exactly what was going on with those two but since one of them has a knife slash across his palm they can both stay here the night for brawling.”

“No, no, no, no,” the man interjected “they didn't slash my palm, wasn't a fight, I did it myself, I chose to, free will and all.”

“Ya sure did buddy.” JD gave the man a thumbs up.

The sheriff glared at JD as if it not being a fight somehow made her life more difficult. JD gave her a thumbs up too. She glared harder, snorted and went back to her paperwork.  The afternoon passed in slow hours. JD hummed an old song about the daughter of a railroad worker and pine trees until it made them nostalgic; then counted all bricks in their cell; when they got bored of that they napped a little; until finally the sun was tucking itself under the horizon to sleep.  

“Why don't you head home then, I'll finish up here.”

“Ya sure sheriff?”

“Ya no worries.” The deputy put away a few files, straightened his desk and left.

“So sheriff is this where things get fun?  Now that you've sent the little one home are the big dogs gonna play?”. The Sheriff looked up at that raised an eyebrow. “Huh” and then went back to doing paperwork.

“Or not. Does boredom count as cruel and unusual punishment?”

The sheriff continued to ignore JD. The pacing man had worn himself out at this point and was sitting on the floor in his cell. If the sheriff planned on staying here all night JD's break out plan wouldn't work. Then again she didn't have much to hold them on, she's probably have to release them in the morning anyway, so it wasn't much worry, just a long boring night. And more time to wait before they got their prize.

JD sighed, no point causing more trouble if they didn't need it, living on the run was enough of a pain.  They got up and stretched, shifted about, and dozed off again.

A couple hours later they woke to the sound of the door and the smell of food. The sheriff got up to meet the visitor, a tall dark haired man with a deep tan who was holding a couple of take away boxes.  The two walked over eyeing JD suspiciously.

“So this is your interesting case then.” he stated.

“Some people refer to me as JD instead of interesting case but I could probably work with that…” JD ended the sentence on question looking for the name.

“Razi.”

“What an interesting name! Is it a nickname? Do you have a last name? People just have such interesting names I love learning more about them.”

“Just Razi.”

“Spoilsport.” JD mumbled under their breath. “What about our lovely sheriff?”

“Sheriff is fine” she sniffed.

“I believe legally you have to give more than that” Razi helpfully commented.

“Sheriff Hunt.” She said tersely.

“Sheriff Hunt! A fine name indeed.” JD exclaimed with smug joy. “And to what do I owe this moonlight escapade?”

“Well neither you or I have eaten so first there's that.” Sheriff Mackenzie took a box and stuck it through the bars. “I hope burgers are fine.”

JD eyed the box for a moment, “Names and food? And what do I owe in return.”

Razi raised an eyebrow.  “You would owe nothing. Your cooperation would be appreciated but not expected.”

“Good deal then” JD grabbed the box and the drink that was passed through as well.  “Can't pass up a good deal.”

Razi smirked “Nor can I”

JD bite into their burger, it wasn't very warm but a decent burger nonetheless, would be excellent if actually hot. Sheriff Mackenzie sat down and ate her own.

“You know, Razi, you are much more fun to talk to than our sheriff Hunt here. She's not a great conversationalist.”

“Why thank you, so where you from JD?” Razi asked politely.

“East Coast” JD mumbled around a bite. “How about yourself?”

“I'm an immigrant myself.  What brings you to the plains of Indiana?”

“Lots of immigrants in this country.  Most of it.  And they have some interesting history. You know Indiana holds the Eleutherian College Classroom and Chapel Building.  One of the first colleges in Indiana that accepted students regardless of where they were from.”

“And is that what brings you to our state?” Razi inquired.

JD shrugged nonchalantly.  “What can I say, I'm a seeker of history.”

“So what were you doing hiding behind the gas station with our friend here.” Razi pointing at the man sleeping in the next cell over.

“I already told her everything I could.” JD gives a smug smile and points at Sheriff Mackenzie who had finished her burger in wolfish bites and had been just watching the conversation.

“All they say is that it isn't their place to say.” She replies in a frustrated tone.

“So you can't say or won't say?” Razi asked JD pointedly.

JD stopped smiling.

“Why don't you tell me more about where your from Razi? That sounds much more interesting.” 

Razi smiled “So that's a can't say.  Good to know.”

“You are being very rude ignoring my questions and making assumptions.” JD huffed turning away from the bars.

“So what did you get out of the deal JD?” 

“Already told you my answer, Razi. Nothing changed.”  

Razi raised his eyebrow before turning back to Sheriff Hunt.  

“You're right though, something off about this one for certain.”

Sheriff Hunt sniffed “Told ya, I don't know what it is but they smell weird.”

JD turned back around “Alright now you're just being insulting. I may be a bit dusty from traveling but that's hardly polite. What happened to small town kindness.” Leveling an annoyed look at Sheriff Hunt and Razi.

“You get a lot less of it when you show up smelling like sulfur and brimstone, and get caught making strange deals behind the gas station.” Sheriff Hunt stood up from where she was sitting and took a few long strides over to the cell and looked JD in the eye.  “I don't know who you are or what you're up to but this is my territory and I will protect it and the people that live here.”

JD's eyes lit up “Well now this is a very interesting development. So this issue is more than just about the laws I may or may not have broke.”

“Just trying to keep our little community safe” Razi said gently.

“Well lemme out of here and I'll be on my way. Problem solved.” JD replied.

“I have no assurance that if I let you or Mr. James there out,” Sheriff Hunt pointed at the man sleeping in the other cell “that nothing bad will come off your deal.” 

JD sighed. “Alright alright.” They gave Sheriff Hunt a serious look. “You have my word that while I cannot tell you the details of the deal, it involves no harm coming to this town, it's population, or any property. Satisfied?” JD asked?

Sheriff Hunt looked at Razi and Razi nodded.

“That should cover most concerns.” Razi told Sheriff Hunt. She grabbed her keys and opened the cell.  

“Alright then I'll trust that Razi knows what he's talking about, but I don't want you causing anymore trouble in my town.”

“No worries I was thinking of leaving just now.” JD did with a smile, “I'll be out of your hair before you know it.”

Razi looked at JD “so soon? It's the middle of the night and the bed in these cells can't be comfortable. Why don't you come back with me, I've a couch you can sleep on at least.”

JD paused, they had been traveling a long while might be a nice break.

“Gonna cost me anything” they raised a questioning eyebrow at Razi.

“Nah just like helping people out.”  Razi responded warmly. JD looked at the sheriff. 

“What about him?”

She sighed “I'll let him out when he wakes in morning.” JD nodded, Razi and them headed out of the precinct.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

JD woke in the guest bedroom of Razi’s flat above some business. JD didn't get a good look the night before.  It was late in the morning but after having a shower the night before to get off all the road dirt and a bed more comfortable than most cheap motels JD was happy to lounge the extra hours in bed.  They still had to go claim their half of the deal but it wasn’t a big rush, if kind strangers wanted to give them free food and board they might as well take the offer up.  They got dressed in their cleanest clothes and headed out to find a note on the kitchen table.

_ “Downstairs working, help yourself to some food. -Razi” _

“Well that’s kind of him.” JD said out loud to the note.  “I guess there is some small town hospitality after all and it’s awesome.”  And proceeded to get themselves toast and a glass of orange juice.  They hummed eating their breakfast, listening to the noises downstairs, it sounded like people were working and moving things around.  JD thought about their options.  Razi seems nice.  The place was comfortable.  They weren't in a rush to move onto the next town.  Sheriff Hunt seemed less than friendly, but as long as they didn’t do anything illegal that could be traced back to them they would be alright.  JD finished their food and washed the plate and glass, making up their mind and heading downstairs.  

 

They quietly made to way downstairs. Not certain exactly what they would find.  They had entered through a side door early in the morning, they guessed the first floor would be some business but no idea what.

They looked on in awe as brightly multi coloured lights zipped around the room and cheesy 80’s synth music played.

“Holy fuck you own a bowling alley!” JD exclaimed unable to keep the smile of their face as several middle aged women turned to glare at them.  

Razi cleared his throat making a calming gesture to the women. “And we're holding a children's birthday party today so if you would mind the language.”

“Fuck sorry, my bad.” JD apologized poorly. “Do you uhh need any help?”

Razi beamed a smile at them “Would love some, if you could just clean around the party, wipe down tables and pick up garbage that would help keep things under control.”

“Ya I can do that no worries.” 

“And JD,” Razi said handing JD a cloth “try not to swear around the kids.” JD walked towards the tables giving a Razi a mock salute.

The children were loud and messy as soon as JD cleaned one mess two more were waiting for them.  By the end of the afternoon they were tired, their head hurt, and in general felt sticky and in need of a shower.  They collapsed into a chair at one of the cleaner looking tables.  Razi came up behind them and put a hand on their shoulder.

“You did an excellent job JD thanks for your help today. Children's party are always stressful. Here I'll go grab us some food, of you could clean a table for us to eat on that would be a kindness.”

“Can't you use whatever magic you have to just, I dunno magic clean it?” JD asked, without the locals to overhear them speaking on the personal subject.

Razi smiled and waved a hand.  Spilled drinks disappeared, pizza boxes stacked themselves in the recycle, whatever the heck littered the floor swept itself into the garbage. JD sat up straight.

“Heck yes that's what I'm talking about! Why haven't you been doing that all day?”

“While this might be a safe place for our kind we still live in secret. Plus,” Razi waved his hand again, the mess returning to the bowling alley “I specialize in illusions, we still need to clean up but after some food.” JD groaned getting up to clean off a table “why don't you hire help?”

“I do frequently how a local or two to work here at times but right now you're helping me so I have no worries.” Razi said stepping out the door leaving JD alone to grumble.  When Razi had returned JD had cleaned a table so it was decent to eat off of, though was resting their feet on it which Razi thought sort of defeated the point.  Razi sat down next to JD placing the food in front of them, the two of them happy to eat in silence after the noisy party.  Eventually JD spoke up.  “So do many of uh whatever you and the sheriff are in this town?”

“There's only three of us that I know of.” Razi hummed “but there could be more living here that I don't know of. Havenfall is just that, a haven for those of us tired of the fighting between the communities. But the sheriff and I are not the same, I am a djinn.”

“Well that explains the illusion work, so if the sheriff isn't a djinn what is she?”

“It's hardly my place to tell you, you'll have to ask her.”

“I hardly think she likes me” JD replied crossing their arms.

“I wouldn't worry.” Razi said softly “She comes across as hard but she's very loyal to protecting this town. She cares about everyone here.  If you stayed here that would include you.”

JD looked at Razi distrustfully.  “I'm not looking for a place to stay. I've got places to go.”

“Where is that?” Razi asked.

“Just around. You know...places.” 

Razi hummed in agreement.  “Well until you need to head out to places your welcome to stay here.  Even more so if you help out down here at the bowling alley.”

“Alright, thanks.” JD said absently, lost in thought about where they needed to go next.  Razi smiled and started cleaning the rest of the bowling alley. It was clear JD was use to drifting, it didn't seem likely they would stay but all the same he wanted to offer. Sheriff Hunt always called him a bleeding heart but he knew she also wanted to help those she could.  JD eventually got up and started sweeping the floors with a dramatic sigh.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three

 

JD had been in Havenfall for about a week.  They were starting to get antsy about the plan and it was obvious.  They paced around the bowling alley when they were there, but frequently they were out exploring the town and how far the edges went.  What Razi had said was true.  No one seemed to be coming to bother them here, but all the same they wanted to get what they had come to this state for.  The question was if they should mention it to Razi.  He had been kind and helpful.  JD did work at the bowling alley but was under no guise that they were a model employee.  All the same Razi was supportive without having to be contractually obliged, not something JD was used to.  Where they came from everything was a carefully planned out give and take to see who could rise to the top.  Razi’s kindness was an oddity, and for the first time in a while JD felt like leaving in the middle of the night might be rude?  JD cussed, making up their mind and stomped down to the bowling alley.  It was still early and empty, probably wouldn’t get anyone for a little while still.

“Uh Razi hey.”

Razi was standing behind the bar checking the stock for the day.  “Good morning JD, it’s still empty here.”

“Ya, I see I just uh.”  JD had no idea what they were doing. “I think it’s about time I head out.”

“For a walk?”

“No like out of town.”

Razi’s smile faltered then picked up again.  “Of course you’ve been here a while and you’ve got places to go.”

JD sat down on one of the bar stools.  “Ya I need to get something important.”  They drummed their fingers anxiously.  “It’s just been nice here, safe ya know.”

“That’s what the town is for.  It’s a Haven, you know you’ll always be welcome here.”

“Ya” JD said absentmindedly.

“I mean it JD.  If you wanna rent out the guest room I’d be happy too.”  Razi stared at JD intently.  “We keep people safe here, and if you need help we’re here for you.  No contract needed.”

JD was too taken aback to say anything at first.  Come back to Havenfall?  Stay for a while?  They hadn’t even thought that as an option.  “Huh.” JD said.  “I still need to get...” their voice drifted off.

“Do you need any help getting your stuff?”  Razi asked “Sheriff Hunt and I can help.”

“I doubt the sheriff would want to help.” JD snorted at the idea.

“You’d be surprised.  When are you headed out?” 

“I was thinking tonight?”

“Alright well wait until after closing and we’ll go with you.”

“You don’t even know what my plan is.”

Razi smiled.  “You’re a good kid JD, I trust you.”

 

JD spent the rest of the day in stunned disbelief.  People trust them.  People want them to stick around.  It was a strangle new concept.  A little uncomfortable but a safe place to live might be worth it. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

JD leaned against their motorbike. It was dark. They thought. They should go.  But they wanted to wait for Razi and Sheriff Hunt.  Back up was probably a good idea even if this should go smoothly enough.  Soon enough the Sheriff's car pulled up and Sheriff Hunt stepped up.

“So we have an out of town errand to run I hear.” She said “Nothing illegal right? I may be off the clock but I ain't gonna look the other way if you're causing trouble.”

“Just picking up a book, Sheriff.” 

“Mac.”

“What?”

“It's Mackenzie, Mac.” The sheriff, or well Mac said. “I'll not on duty so you shouldn't have to be so formal.”

“See I told you she's nice.” Razi said joining them. “Now where are we headed JD?”

“The Eleutherian College.” JD swung their leg over their bike. “You know where that is.”

Razi nodded “I do, but we've also got you to lead the way.” 

JD started up the bike and Mac followed closely behind with the car. 

Going to be weird having a cop car follow me without the lights on JD thought heading down the road out of town.

 

The Eleutherian College was a dull beige building. Straight boring and rectangular with straight boring rectangular windows.  It was very fitting for the state Indiana.  JD turned off their bike and waited for Mac and Razi, staring at the building and the small sign denouncing it as a historical site and museum.  

“Well a college seems like a good place to get a book.” Mac said approaching from behind. “But I believe the museum is closed.”

“No worries,” JD reassured. “They wouldn't want us here during the day anyway.”

“You planning on picking a fight with someone Davies?” Mac said tensely.

“I'm not  _ planning _ on it.”

Mac looked questioningly at Razi who just smiled. “It will be fine I'm sure.” he said.

The three of them walked around the back of the building to a separate entrance.  JD looked through the widow considering if they'd need to break in or what.

 

“Hello cousin.” A voice oozed from behind them “I was told you were hanging out around here.”

“Dakota,” JD said turning around to sneer at her “Of course it's you they send.”

“The family has been worried about you.” She said sweetly, smoothing the collar of their leather jacket. “Worried about where you can still go that you haven't been kicked out of yet.” She grabbed their collar more firmly.

Next to JD Sheriff Hunt growled, ears and fangs suddenly visible.  On the other side of them Razi emitted a blue glow maybe not the threatening display of Sheriff Hunt's wolf form but still enough of a threat to make Dakota pause.

“Hanging out with dogs now cousin.” The distaste dripping from her voice as she side eyed Sheriff Hunt. “I should teach you all a lesson about trespassing.” Her eyes sparked.

JD smirked “I'm afraid you have no grounds to do that.” Pulling the folded piece of paper from their coat pocket.  “I'm retrieving stolen property.  _ My _ stolen property.”

Dakota snatched the paper quickly reading it over.

“This has to be fake.”

“Come on Dakota, you're smarter than that. You know it isn't.”

“How did you find this? Title of ownership of Daniel Leeds’ original Almanac? You know what that book means to the family. It was donated to the museum.” Her voice was quiet and sharp. It looked as though she might tear the paper.

“Well it belongs to me now, and I'll be taking it.” JD smiled sweetly pulling the paper from her hands.

“So is this how you plan on getting back in good with the family?” She asked her voice full of spite.

JD laughed, then their face became serious. “I don't want nothing to do with you and if you ever try to chase me down again I'll set it ablaze.”

Dakota and JD starred each other down. Sheriff Hunt and Razi stood next to JD ready for an attack 

“Fine,” she spat, shouldering past them into the building. “Give me a minute to go grab it.” The door slammed behind her. JD leaned against the wall content.

“So you’re taking a valued family treasure?” Sheriff Hut asked, “Won’t they want it back?

“Like I said if they try to come after me I can just set it on fire.  They already hate me now they have a better reason too, and a good reason to give me my space.”

“Not a great home life then?” Sheriff Hunt kept her eyes on the doorway Dakota had left through.  

JD laughed.  “It was  _ hell _ .”

A few minutes Dakota returned, throwing the old for open that it rattled. She held the book tight staring at it for a moment. She held it out to JD but didn't let go when they grabbed hold of it. “You better stay low after this JD. The family is going to be pissed.”

“They've got a place  _ with friends _ .” Sheriff Hunt snapped.

“With fellow low lifes.” Dakota sneered.

“A place with good folk.” JD shot back. Finally pulling the book from her grasp.

“Whatever just get out of here.” Dakota continued.  “I certainly don't want to see you again.” She turned back into the building. Everyone stood for a moment watching the old door settle from her final slam. 

“So now you can go wherever you want and you'll have leverage if your family shows up.” Razi stated.

“Ya.” JD said tucking the book into a pocket in their coat.

“Where you going to go?” Razi asked as the three of them made their way back round to the front of the building. 

“Havenfall is still the safest place, if that's what you're looking for.” Mac pointed out.

JD laughed. “I'm hardly looking for a safe life.”

“How about a not dead life? Cause it sounds like this move if yours will have pissed off some folk.” 

JD would need to lay low for a while. Let some tempers cool. “Would you welcome me back to Havenfall Sheriff Hunt?” They smiled.

“It's a haven, everyone is welcome.” She replied. Razi elbowed her in ribs. “But you're alright. I'm sure you sticking around would be interesting.”

“Well I'd be happy if you stayed JD.” Razi said “I can rent you my guest room.”

Having reached the car and bike, JD grabbed the handlebars readying to go.

“Ya alright.” JD looked at the two of them. “I guess I'll see you back in town.”  The bike growled to life and JD to of down the road.

“Their going to cause trouble.” Mac told Razi getting into her car.

“Nothing we can't handle.” Razi responded calmly. “It'll be nice though to have more of us in town.”

Mac hummed in agreement and started the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of meh about how this turned out, but the important thing is that I finished. Remember folks you learn but finishing poorly rather than giving up cause you're unhappy.


End file.
